


Heading On

by flower_tier



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: After the fact sort of thing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flower_tier/pseuds/flower_tier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year has come to an end and it's time for the third years to head their own ways.</p><p>But, what sort of shenanigans shall ensue as two friends decide to stick together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ending and Beginning

The gym was actually silent for once, save for the occasional squeak of a tennis shoe or a whispered command. Today was not a day for loud and upbeat conversation.

Today was the current Karasuno third-years' last.

Sugawara was currently walking the perimeter of the gym, running a finger absentmindedly along the wall as he went. His gaze was turned to his team and a sad smile was on his face. Well, he supposed they weren't really _his team_ anymore, but the feeling was still there along with all of the memories. He really was going to miss this place, but it would always be with him in spirit. He'd been through too much here to forget. Getting lost in his own thoughts, he barley noticed when everyone had finished cleaning up. Daichi actually had to tap him on the shoulder.

"It's about time for us to get going." He told him, smiling despite the disappointed look in his eyes.

Suga returned the expression and gave a small nod before turning back to look at the team who had all started to gather around them. All seemed to be in varying states of sorrow. Though, Hinata was the first to act on his.

"NOOOOO! Can't you guys stay?!" He shouted through his tears. "You're all so cool!"

The third years could only smile apologetically in return. "Sorry, Hinata. It was bound to happen at some point." Daichi replied with a small shrug of his shoulders.

Suga nodded. "Mhm. We have to do this."

The first year pouted and looked down, folding his arms across his chest. It was then the second years that spoke up; Nishinoya and Tanaka in all their glory clinging to Shimizu's leg and bawling.

"WE'LL MISS YOU!" They shouted at the same time, sniffing their noses and wiping their tears. She sighed in response as Ennoshita and Asahi went over to pull them both away.

"Thank you.", was her simple response and she gave a small nod. "But..."

All eyes were on her.

"I am going to miss all of you." Shimizu bit her lip and looked down.

There was barley a dry eye in the house.

The room became a swamp of mushy goodbyes and sentimental speculations. There was hugging and crying and the whole things was just one huge mess. None of them wanted this to end, but they had to leave at some point. There would be new first years, new plays, new opponents, a new ace... So much would change and as much as they would love to be there for it, one can't live in the past forever.

As soon as the bumbling came to a hold, a new silence ensued. It wrenched at all of their guts, but it was still good. It reminded them of the strength in the bonds that they have created. A minute or so passed before one final sniffle was heard and then one of them spoke up.

"So, what do you all plan on doing?" It was Kageyama that spoke up, looking between the four third years. "Will you still be into volleyball?"

They all looked to each other. Shimizu was the first to give a small nod. "I want to continue being a manager."

Asahi shrugged. "I might in university... But, I'm probably going to try focusing on schoolwork."

Nishinoya cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "What are you planning to do in school?"

"I, uh... Want to be a teacher." He answered with an awkward chuckle.

"The kids are going to eat you alive, Asahi."

Asahi was taken aback, but everyone else seemed to be giving their own little nods of agreement until Takeda stepped in. "Oh, come on guys! He's grown. He can handle himself!"

"Here's to hoping."

"That doesn't help, Nishinoya."

A few chuckles sounded before Kageyama looked to Suga and Daichi. "How about you two?"

Suga was quick to pipe up and answer. "We're not really sure. Neither of us are going to university straight away so it's not like we'll be having an immediate team to join or anything."

Tanaka spoke up. "Huuuh? Where are you guys going to go then?"

"We're going to be sharing an apartment, getting jobs. We just need a bit of time to really figure things out, you know?" It was Diachi that spoke up that time, clapping a hand down on Suga's shoulder.

"Oho, sharing an apartment?" Nishinoya interjected.

"How scandalous!" Tanaka said, as if finishing the libero's thought.

The two third years just gave them deadpanned looks. As deadpanned as one can look with flushed cheeks, that is. Daichi rolled his eyes. "There is nothing scandalous about two friends sharing an apartment together."

It was the other two who rolled their eyes this time. "Ah, yes. The best of buddies." Tanaka replied, sarcasm very evident in his tone.

Suga chuckled, trying to laugh the statement off as they were approached by Coach Ukai.

"All right, boys." He started, placing his hands on his hips. "You all probably need to start heading out. They aren't going to let you stay in here forever."

They all nodded in understanding, picking up their things and heading off to the club room to change. It was silent in there and no one dared say anything until they were all out and had to start heading their separate ways.

"You'll come and visit, right?" Hinata asked, hope glinting in his eyes as he looked to the four.

They all looked to each other, having a mental conversation of sorts until Suga looked back with a smile. "Of course! Where would we be without seeing you guys?"

That answer seemingly pleased the soon-to-be second year and he smiled brightly, hopping off to Kageyama's side.

What were they gonna do without these guys in their life?

~~~~-~~~~

A few days had passed since their last day of high school. A load of furniture and belongings now sat in front of an apartment complex and two very sweaty young adults were left hauling it into what was to be their new home. It was exhausting work, but they managed to get it done in a few hours. Though, they didn't bother putting anything from the boxes away. They'd get to that tomorrow. For now, they just wanted to relax.

Daichi plopped down on the couch, stretching across the length of it and put his hands under his head, staring up at the ceiling. "Yeesh, that was tiring." He commented, shifting his head just a bit to look at Suga, whom of which was standing in front of the couch with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, it was. That's why I'd appreciate getting a bit of the couch, too." He replied, gesturing with his head towards where the other's legs were.

"What a shame, 'cause I'm not moving." The former captain wiggled in place as if to emphasize that he was indeed going to stay like that.

There was a moment of silence before Suga spoke up again.

"I will sit on your legs."

"You wouldn't."

"You underestimate me."

There was a ten second stare down before Suga went through with his threat, hopping right on to Daichi's thighs as the other yelped.

"SHIT-"

"I warned you~" Suga replied in a sing song tone, something of a shit eating grin plastered on his face.

Daichi attempted to glare at him, but he could only manage for so long before he was breaking into a chuckle of his own. "Yeah, yeah. Just get off, I'll move my legs."

Suga laughed and stood up. "Thank goodness. You're thighs may look nice, but they are far from comfortable to sit on like that."

Daichi choked as he moved his legs to the side. Suga just chuckled once more as he sat back down on the couch.

"So, _anyways_ ," Daichi started, trying to move the conversation topic. "Do you wanna try looking for jobs tomorrow?"

There was a thoughtful him before the other replied. "Yeah, that'd probably be a good idea, considering the fact that a bunch of people are going to be out there searching soon enough."

Daichi gave a small nod and let a comfortable silence ensue before speaking again. "What do you want to do once we get adjusted? I mean, university and career wise."

The former setter shrugged. "I might go into medicine... Maybe business... How about you?"

Daichi already knew his answer. "I want to go into business, definitely. I'd like to be a CEO of sorts."

Suga raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yeah. The field interests me." He told him, a small smile making its way to his face.

"How interesting, boss man." Suga replied, leaning against the arm of the couch and looking back at Daichi with a grin.

Daichi just rolled his eyes at the nickname. "Oh, shut up." With a sigh, he sat up and lightly shoved the other with his hand.

Suga chuckled and nudged him back before standing up and doing a small stretch. "All right, but let's order some pizza. I'm starving after all of this."

Daichi had absolutely no complaints with that notion. He tossed Suga the phone and the other caught it with ease, dialing up the first place he could think of and placing their order. It didn't take too long for said pizza to arrive and it took mere seconds for the door to have closed before the boys practically started devouring the food.

They disregarded plates completely and went straight for the slices themselves. When the pizza was about half-way gone, Suga spoke up.

"Hey, if you already know what you want to do, why are you doing this off year thing with me?"

Daichi paused mid-bite. "Er..." His cheeks flushed ever so slightly. "I thought it'd be a nice break... And I didn't want you to have to do it alone." As soon as he finished speaking, he quickly took his next bite, hoping that his chewing would fill up any awkward silence that came about.

But, there was no awkward silence. At least, not from Suga's perspective. He looked to the former captain with a sort of... Affection in his gaze.

Daichi really is a great guy, huh? It's times like these where Suga questions his responses to any sort of jabs from Tanaka or Nishinoya. Could they really be more than friends?

...

No, no. That's just silly.

But, little did Suga know that Daichi wondered exactly the same thing. He stole little glimpses of him when not looking and appreciated every smile sent his way. Oh, if only they could just put things out on the table. Life would be so much easier.

Sadly, that isn't the case and the both of them are the rest of their pizza in a comfortable silence. As it was finished, Daichi crumbled up the box and placed it in the trash before the two headed off to bed.

They share a room, but it's pretty big. Both of their beds lay on opposite sides of the room and as the two lay down for bed, they lay facing each other.

"You ready for this?" Suga asked, shutting his eyes just barley.

"Ready for what?" Daichi questioned in return. His mind was hazy from the on-coming sleep.

"This. The start of life as adults." He clarified, doing a half-hearted gesture to the world, but nowhere in particular.

Daichi thought about it for a moment, rolling onto his back. "Yeah, kind of. I mean, captaining the team was almost like being an adult."

Suga laughed. "Hmm, they are a handful. But, they're good. I'm going to miss them."

"Yeah. Me too. I hope they'll do all right."

A beat of silence before the two started laughing.

"Oh my goodness, we sound like nostalgic parents!" Suga bursted out.

"Honestly, we might as well be." Daichi said with a grin.

"Ohhh, geez. How on Earth is Ennoshita going to handle them?"

The former captain just shook his head. "I have no idea, but he's the one that's got the best shot at doing it right. I'm interested to know how he does."

They both shifted to look at each other and smiled. 

"Let's visit them soon, yeah?" Suga asked, a small chuckle among his words.

Daichi nodded and with that they both fell into deep, peaceful sleeps.


	2. Job Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, here we go. I posted this a day later than I wanted to because yesterday there was a lot going on and I was too stressed to even think about this. But, it's here now and that's what matters!

When morning came, the two boys were awoken by a screeching alarm. Each rolled over with an equally loud groan. Daichi reached blindly to the side and hit his alarm clock, rolling back over and seeing if he could find sleep once again.

Suga sighed and actually stood up, walking over to his bed and leaning over so that he could shake him. "Come on, we have to go out today."

The only response he was given was yet another grown, so he decided to flop over on his back right on top of the other. Daichi let out an "Oof-" before shifting so that Suga would roll off. "Geez, is our entire situation going to be a series of you finding ways to crush me?"

Suga just chuckled as he stood back up, folding his arms. "No, but you were being lazy. We've got job hunting to do."

Daichi sighed and pulled himself up. "Yeah, yeah. I know, I know." He replied with a yawn, rubbing at an eye.

"If you know, get _up_ , lazy bones." Suga told him as he went over to grab some clothes. He then went off so that he could wash up and change. Daichi followed in suit a few minutes afterwards so that they wouldn't accidentally run into each other throughout their morning routines.

As soon as they were dressed for the day and had enough time to grab something each to snack on, they were both out the door. They started down the road and Suga pulled out his phone to look for local businesses and places of work in general. The closest thing they found was a library two blocks down from where they live. Both giving a shrug of their shoulders, they decided that they should try looking there first out of convenience.

Stepping inside, they were immediately met with the usual silence of the library. Suga glanced around before walking up to the front desk. The lady sitting there frowned as he approached and asked in a raspy whisper, "What do you want?"

 He cleared his throat as softly as he could before speaking. "Er, we'd like to apply for jobs here." Suga told her, offering one of his award-winning smiles.

 Her expression seemed to lighten, but the frown refused to budge. "Hmm, you're in luck. We have a few openings." She replied, glancing back over to Daichi before her eyes went back to Suga. "You can fill out..." She grabbed two sheets of paper, applications most likely, and scooted them across the desk. " _These_ over _there_." The lady pointed to a small sitting area.

 Suga took the papers slowly and nodded in response. Walking back over to Daichi, he handed him one and then began to lead him to the sitting area. They found themselves comfortable seats and began to fill the form out. A silence set around them that felt very comfortable in nature and in all honesty the time would've flown by if it wasn't for one teensy-tiny little event.

 "SUGA! DAICHI!"

 The two boys immediately looked up with wide eyes. They stared at each other before both turning to the source. 

 "Hinata...?" Daichi asked in a whisper.

 Standing there in all his glory was none other than Hinata Shoyo, smiling wide and receiving more dirty looks than he's successfully received volleyballs. "I didn't know you guys were going to be here!" 

 "And we didn't know you were going to be here either..." Suga murmured to himself before clearing his throat. "Aha, it's pretty funny that we'd all see each other. What brings you here?" While he sported a friendly smile, Daichi sat off in his seat looking just a bit uncomfortable. 

 After all, he didn't know  _what_ good could come from Hinata being in a  _library_ of all places and  quite frankly he probably didn't  _want_ to know.

 Hinata hopped down into one of the other chairs in the seating area, kicking his legs a bit. "Well, my mom wanted me to pick her up a book. But, I can't find it anywhere so I've just been searching everywhere." He replied with a small shrug.

 They each gave a nod in response, but Suga also threw in a hand gesture, signaling to Hinata that he should probably quiet down. Luckily, the other noticed and quickly put his hands over his mouth with a small, "Oop-"

 Suga nodded once more and smiled, letting out a soft chuckle. Hinata slowly lowered his hands and grinned in return. "So, what are you guys doing here?" He asked, looking between the two of them. Daichi looked like he was about to speak, but he was interrupted by another overly-excited question. "Oo, are you on a date or something?!"

 Thank god that was a whisper because both of their choking was loud enough. 

 " _We're hear looking for jobs_." Daichi explained in a harsh whisper. Suga nodded rapidly in agreement.

 "Oh, whoops!" Hinata seemed to brush the ordeal off like it's nothing while the other two scrambled back to filling out the forms. "But if you guys are going to get jobs here... Do you think you could help me look for the book I need?"

 The other two looked up once more. "I don't see why not?" Suga replied, giving a slow nod that Daichi returned. 

 "Awesome!" Hinata whisper-shouted and the two stood up to follow him. Turning around, the second year started off to where he believed the book was supposed to be. 

 Though, that action was easier said than done. He had apparently not seen that the book case was /right next to him/ and when he spun around, said bookcase was knocked into. 

 And toppled over.

 The three of them stood wide-eyed and very still. The first to move was Hinata, who looked to the other two and whispered a small. "I'll just find a different library." The ginger then hopped off out the door, leaving Suga and Daichi to be victims of a very harsh glare coming from the librarian. Needless to say, they were going to try and find work elsewhere.

 After an hour spent picking up and organizing books, the two boys left in a disgruntled state. It was only made worse when it took far too long to find another place with job openings. It was a nifty little corner store that looked to have little to no business. They started off to the doors with clenched fists and determined faces, but as they arrived they just felt a sense of dread. 

 "Daichi, I don't want to work here." Suga started with a sigh.

 The other gave a small nod of agreement. "Wanna just buy a snack to eat or something?"

 "Yeah."

 So, they walked in and grabbed a few meat buns, purchasing them and then walking outside to sit on the curb. They were right next to each other, snug up against their sides. 

 Daichi held up his meat bun and let out a sigh. "To the first unsuccessful day of our adult lives."

 Suga chuckled and lightly nudged him with his elbow. "Oh, don't say that. The day isn't over yet." He replied before leaning his head on the other's shoulder. "We still have a chance to find something." 

 Humming in thought, Daichi shifted so he could lean his head right atop Suga's. "Maybe so, but there's barely anything local here." He shrugged just a bit, careful not to disturb Suga's head to much. "I wonder what kind of jobs we're gonna end up with."

 Both boys then fell into a comfortable silence, quietly eating meat buns and just generally enjoying the others' company. Even after they finished, they still just decided to sit there and take a breather. It was relaxing like this and neither would admit just yet that they wished they could always be this close.

 Perhaps they might have though, if it weren't for the distinct bouncing of a ball in front of them and a swarm of neighborhood kids that followed. 

 "You dummy, you aren't supposed to kick it!"

 "Why not?! It went over the net didn't it?!"

 "Hey, don't be mean to each other!"

 Suga lifted his head and watched with a raised eyebrow as the kids came their way. It was only then he noticed the crowd of disarrayed moms. From their movements, it was easy to tell that they were trying to get everyone to calm down, but that wasn't exactly going well.

 Daichi noticed the moms as well and did the first thing he could think of. "Oi!" He yelled out, trying to get the kids' attention. It seemed to work as all the kids turned to look at him. "You're mothers are trying to get you. It'll do you well to listen to them." It was no surprise that the kids stopped and quieted down. Daichi's was still as commanding an influential as ever. It's hard not to listen to.

 There was a collected sigh of relief from the mothers as the cake over to retrieve their kids.

 "Thank you so much!" One of them said, taking a little blonde boy by the hand. "These little rascals just never want to go home."

 "Ah, it was no problem." Daichi replied with a smile.

 "Aha, things have been even worse since their coach quit. I'm not even sure what they're playing even qualifies as volleyball anymore!" She laughed.

 This perked the boys' attention. "There's no more local volleyball coach?" Suga asked.

 "Nope. It was a private sort of thing, so once he retired, there was no one else." The mom let out a sigh and ruffled her son's hair. "We've been looking around for someone new, but we don't exactly have many options."

 "Well, we used to play volleyball. I'm sure we could help you out!" Suga told her with a smile. 

 The kid's eyes brightened. "Oo! Mom!" He shouted with a small jump.

 The mother looked relieved to say the least. "Oh that'd be wonderful if you could! What would you charge?"

 Daichi and Suga looked to each other and after exchanging a few glances, Daichi tried to answer. "7500 yen a week?" 

 "Done! The lessons used to be Monday, Wednesday, and Friday night in the community gym. Is that all right?" The mother asked, just beginning to walk away.

 "Of course!" Suga responded, sending a small wave in her direction. 

 Apparently, the other four moms had stuck around for that conversation and now left looked like they had a weight lifted off of their shoulders and the kids were jumping in newfound joy. Suga and Daichi, on the other hand, could not believe their luck.

 They were going to get 7500 yen a week.

  _Per child._

 That is way more than what they were expecting to be paid in finding a job elsewhere. They almost felt sort of bad asking for that much, but they knew that a lot of places are very expensive with their prices and they figured it must be fine. After all, the moms were willing to give that much. It would just now be up to them to make sure it's worth it all.

The two stood up and stretched just a bit before making a nonverbal agreement to begin their journey home. 

 "Hey, Daichi?" Suga started, glancing over to him.

 "Yeah?" The other asked, returning the look.

 "How are we going to go about coaching them?"

 Daichi hummed in thought before giving a small shrug. "Well, we could visit Karasuno soon and talk to Ukai about it. The Internet is also a valid option. I mean, we already know a lot of the plays and the rules so it shouldn't be... Too hard."

 Suga gave a small nod. "We'll probably just have to settle for a 'get to know each other' type thing for the first practice because it's tomorrow and we don't have time to plan."

 "Yeah, that sounds good to me."

 They both smiled at each other and walked the rest of the way back to their home in silence. It wasn't until they were both inside that Daichi suggested they put in a movie.

 "Daichi, we haven't even unloaded all of our boxes yet." Suga replied with a shake of his head, going over to open one of them.

 "We could probably just do it as we need stuff. It's not like we have a lot of them. They'll be unpacked in no time." Daichi tried to reason. Usually, he'd be all over this, but he was in too much of a relaxed mood. He just wanted to spend some quality time with Suga again.

 The former setter drew his eyebrows together in thought and eventually sighed in defeat. "Oh, all right. What movie are we watching?"

 "Anything you want."

 Of course, Suga just ended up choosing a cheesy classic to spite Daichi. Though, the former captain didn't care. He was just glad that he was getting this time. They sat down next to each other on the couch and watched through the movie. A lot of commentary was made, mostly making jabs at how utterly cliché the entire thing was, but it was all in good fun since the movie was starting to lose their interest pretty quickly. Soon enough, the two of them were leaning against each other and nodding off.

 It ended with them slowly lying down next to each other and drifting off for a nice afternoon nap. They would awake with faces more red than the lipstick on the movie's protagonist, but they loved every second of it.


	3. First Practice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate writers block aaaaaaaaa

Daichi actually woke up early the next morning, stretching with a loud yawn. He looked to the clock and, just as he was about to get up and change, he smelt something. It wasn't a bad smell by any means. The aroma actually caused a rumbling emitting straight from his stomach.

Pulling off his covers, he stood up from the bed and began making his way out into the main room. Looking off to his left at the kitchen, he noticed Suga bustling around with a few different pots and pans. Daichi's eyes widened in surprise before he quirked a brow.

"Suga?" He called out, taking a step or two over towards him.

The other only looked up to glance at him before smiling and looking back to what he was doing. "Morning!", was the cheery response.

Daichi could only look in wonder. "What the _hell_ are you doing up so early in the morning? Kids have school so I'd think we wouldn't have to do anything until later in the day."

Suga gave a nod as well as a small shrug. "Maybe so, but I'm hungry and wanted to celebrate." He replied with a laugh. "And I'm making you some too, so a thanks would be nice."

The former captain considered that for a moment before mumbling a quiet "Thanks." and slipping onto the couch to wait for the food to be done.

It didn't take long for two plates to be set on their table and for Daichi to realize that he was hungrier than he had originally thought himself to be. On the plate before him, there was white race with fried egg on top of it and off to the side was a portion of fish. If you could eat with your eyes, Daichi was pretty sure he'd be just about full by now. But as it was, he picked up his utensils and dug right in.

"Dang Suga, I didn't know you could cook like that." He said between bites.

The other just laughed. "Ah, this is just a meal I picked up from my mom. It's no big deal, really."

"'No big deal.' He says as it's the best thing I've had in weeks." Daichi reached over to lightly nudge him. "Guess I picked the right guy to room with."

Suga simply rolled his eyes, but if one were to squint, they'd be able to tell that the red in his face wasn't just from the heat of the steam in the kitchen. They didn't take too much time to finish up their meal and decided to spend the rest of their free time relaxing.

And by relaxing, they meant curling up on the couch together watching shitty daytime television.

By the time they were supposed to leave, Daichi had ended up sitting upside down and and Suga was nearly flopped over the former's torso. The position wasn't uncomfortable, but both were dying to get out of it.

Mostly due to boredom.

"Maybe we should've looked for something that would last awhile longer." Suga commented as he began to stand up. "We need more things to /do/ during the day."

Daichi rolled over and off of the couch before standing up and giving a small shrug. "Maybe we should just get hobbies?"

With a nod from Suga, they both walked over to the door and grabbed their shoes. Daichi pulled the door open, they stepped out, and were on their way. It was lucky when they got there that there was already nets set up because only about half an hour after they had arrived the kids started showing up.

And oh boy there was a lot of them.

Five extra kids showed up, making a total of ten. Their moms were very encouraging and left with big smiles, dropping off the first week's payment. But as soon as all of them were gone...

Hell was upon them.

The kids who knew each other were hoping around, spiking imaginary balls, laughing obnoxiously loud, etc. Those who were new were shying in the corner and on their phones. It was an odd mix of chaos as Daichi tried to get their attention.

"Oi, boys-!"

"Hahaha! Tag you're it!"

He tried again.

"It's about time we-!"

"Nooo! Meanie!"

"Haha! I can't believe you caught him!"

Once more.

"Boys-!"

"I haven't been it once!"

That's it.

" _Everyone quiet down right now_!"

All the kids looked to him and froze. One in the back was even... Crying?

Suga sighed and walked over to the kid, patting his head and shushing him. "It's all right. He's not too scary." He looked back to Daichi before looking back to the kid who seemed to be calming down. "He's actually a big teddy bear on the inside." He finished in a semi-whisper.

"I heard that!"

"Good!"

This made the kids laugh and a more relaxed atmosphere took over.

"All right." Daichi finally started, taking a pause before continuing. "Today is just going to be a day where we all get to know each other. We can't have a team if there's no bonds because that's what makes a stronger."

There were a few nods and mumbles in response and then it was Suga who continued. "We're going to start with a game, so if we could get everyone to gather into teams of five on either side of the net, that'd be great." He pulled his hands together in a clap and gave a signature smile that no one could say no to.

They all got up and went their respective ways, jumbling around a bit until each side has an equal amount of people. Daichi went off to the side to grab a volleyball and passed it to one of the kids. "When the ball is with you, you're going to state your name, age, and preferred position." Daichi began the instruction, looking over the group. "When you're done, you're going to toss it to the other side and they are going to do the same thing. That will repeat until everyone has gone. Are we clear?"

A loud collective "Yes!" was shouted out and then the game began. The first boy began with, "Fukui Akio, 11, middle blocker!" and they continued from there.

"Hayashi Yuudai, 7, libero!"

"Honda Rikuto, 8, wing spiker!"

The next boy was, sadly, hit in the face. "Ack- I-Ito Minato, 8, setter!"

Suga and Daichi exchanged a look as the ball was passed on.

"Nakano Michi, 9, middle blocker!"

"Oshiro Sora, 7, wing spiker!"

"Himura Takuma, 10, middle blocker!"

"Kagome Takashi, 8, wing spiker!"

"Kimura Makoto, 10, libero!"

"Hisakawa Arata, 8, setter!"

After the final boy had gone, the ball was tossed back to Daichi and all eyes were on them again. They both looked back to each other and gave small shrugs. They needed more games to make it through this first practice, but they didn't think it would be too hard to find things.

They ended up going through a few passing exercises, having the boys say each other's names when they wanted it to go to someone. Then was a quick spiking drill and after that they were let loose until their parents were there to pick them up. It took everything in Daichi's willpower not to make them all sit down due to the amount of noise, but the conversation that he and Suga picked up about the team seemed to act as a calm constant to the situation.

As soon as everyone had gone, Suga and Daichi finally gathered their things and left as well, walking home at each other's sides. About halfway there, Suga let out a sigh and looked to his feet. "Geez, we've got some work to do."

"No kidding." Daichi mumbled in response. "Did you see their receiving?"

"Don't remind me." Suga said with a small laugh. "At least we already know what needs improving."

"Who's to say that's the only area their like that in?"

"Let's try to keep this on the bright side."

They both exchanged a laugh before letting things quiet down around them once more and finishing their walk.

As soon as they were there, they took off their shoes and hurried inside. Daichi went to flop on the couch and Suga went to go change into more comfortable clothing. After he was done, they switched roles and then it was time for dinner once more.

"Daichi, we already had pizza like two days ago."

"Your point?"

"My _point_ is that we should just make something."

Daichi sighed and rolled over. Suga just chuckled and shook his head.

"I'll make us something by myself then." He said, making his way to the kitchen.

"You're a _gift_ , Suga."

"Oh, shut it."


	4. Visiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life sucks  
> I have been swamped with homework and such for awhile now so I'm really sorry for having to wait this long to post hhh

The next morning was a hectic and sleepy mess. A large amount of snooze-button pressing left little time for the two boys to pull their things together and get dressed. They had to wake up extra early that morning because they were going to be hopping on the train back to where they used to live.

It was time to see how the new Karasuno would be starting off.

Well, not just that. They also had to ask Coach Ukai about training regiments and such. If they were going to be serious about their jobs, they needed to figure out what they're doing. They would probably also have to talk to Takeda about scheduling matches and finding local tournaments, as they knew the boys would probably appreciate those.

Rushing out the door, they made their way to the train as quickly as possible. Scrambling to to find places to stand, Suga and Daichi got squished in together along with the morning rush of workers.

"I don't know if we're going to make it out of here in one piece." Suga commented in a harsh whisper, only half joking. "It'll be a miracle if we can even stick together with all these people blocking us..." He sighed and looked at the crowd, worry in his gaze.

Daichi gave him a sympathetic shrug of the shoulders and glanced around as well before his eyes found an option. After a moments hesitation, Daichi reached out and took Suga's hand into his own. The other looked to him confused, a bit of pink in his cheeks, as Daichi jumbled out an explanation for his action.

"Ah- Y'know we need to, um, stick together and, uh, this way we c-can-"

"Daichi." Suga interrupted. "It's fine, I don't mind." He offered the other a smile and gave a small squeeze to his hand, sending butterflies straight to his stomach.

They went the rest of the way in silence, but not an awkward one. It was actually rather comfortable and as the train pulled into their stop, they exited without even thinking about letting go. It wasn't too long of a walk to the school and the two boys barely had any time to cover up their nostalgia. Even if it's only been a short time, it was weird to think about not coming back as teammates.

As they arrived at the gym, Suga used his free hand to slide open the door and all eyes were immediately on them. It took a few seconds of realization before the former first and second years were bounding over to them. The others, who were assumed to be the new first years, stayed back and mumbled in confusion to each other.

"WHOO! YOU GUYS CAME BACK!"

"Aw, miss us already?"

"Did Asahi or Kiyoko come?!"

"You guys should-!"

"OI!" The yelling was cut off by the voice of the coach, who now approached the scene. "Give 'em a little space, would ya?!"

"Sorry..." came the monotonous reply of the gang.

Takeda was the next to approach, smiling despite his raised brow. "What brings you two back so soon? Don't you have jobs to get to?"

The two exchanged a look before Daichi spoke up. "Well, that's actually what we came to talk to you about. We need to talk to both you and Coach Ukai about some things regarding our jobs."

Ukai quirked a brow. "Eh?"

A look of guilt washed over Takeda's face as he moved a hand to awkwardly rub at the back of his neck. "Er, do you mind if we talk in an hour or so? I actually have a staff meeting to get to."

"Not at all!" Suga reassured him with a smile. "Do what you need to. We can just observe for now."

Takeda smiled and nodded in thanks before making his way out of the gym. Ukai lingered for a moment, looking between the two boys. He looked as if he was about to say something, but shrugged it off and went back to watching everyone practice. Nobody seemed to be doing any particular drills, so it seemed to be a sort of self-improvement day.

"Suga!"

Hinata called as he made his way back over, Kageyama not too far behind.

"You've got to come meet the new first years!" He yelled with a smile, taking Suga's arm and tugging him along.

The former setter tried to protest, but Hinata's will was far too strong. "Er- Well, all right?" He looked back to Daichi. "I'll meet back up with you in a bit, okay?"

Daichi nodded and watched as Suga was dragged off. He shook his head with a small laugh and was about to look back to everyone else, but two figures made it to his vision first. "What the-?" Nishinoya and Tanaka each went to one of his sides and took an arm, beginning to pull him along and out of the gym. "Hey! Let me go!"

The only response he got was a mischievous laugh from Tanaka. Just as they were out the door, they shut it and stood in front of it, releasing Daichi from their hold.

"What the hell was with that?!" He yelled, giving the two an exasperated look.

"We've got a challenge for you."

Daichi raised an eyebrow at Tanaka and looked to Nishinoya who spoke next.

"Up to a game of Rock Paper Scissors?"

"... I'm sorry, what?"

Nishinoya rolled his eyes and put his hands in the beginning position. "We're making a bet. Loser does what the winner tells them to, yeah?"

He honestly didn't want to trust the game, but he knew there was no way he was going to get out of the situation. After all, this was Tanaka and Nishinoya he was dealing with here. Letting out a heavy sigh, Daichi got himself ready and looked to the both of them. "Fine let's go."

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!"

Daichi wins, rock to scissors. He smirks and relaxes. This will be a piece of cake.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!"

Nishinoya wins, paper to rock. Daichi's face falls, but he doesn't lose hope. He just has to win the next one.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!"

Daichi almost falls to his knees. Nishinoya reigns victorious, scissors to paper. He shouts out in joy and high fives Tanaka, hopping up into the air.

"Damn." He cursed under his breath. It took a few moments before he grumbled out, "Fine, what do I have to do?"

The other two folded their arms, devilish smirks plastered on their faces.

"You..." Started Tanaka.

"Have to take Suga out to the movies.", finished the victor.

Daichi could only stare. "... That's all?"

"Aaaand, you have to let us into your house while you do that so we can set something up." Nishinoya added, folding his arms across his chest.

"Not a chance."

"Oh, come on!" Tanaka groaned, tossing his head back and rolling it until it rested on his shoulder. "We're not going to destroy anything."

Daichi raised a brow in disbelief. "It's not going to happen."

"If you don't let us, you know we'll just find another way to get in, right?" Nishinoya countered. It only took about a minute of silence before Daichi was sighing in defeat.

"Fine, fine, but if anything is messed up, you're paying for it. Got it?" He told them, tone growing serious.

"Yes, sir!" They answered together, snickering as they went back inside the gym. It was safe to say that Daichi wasn't all too excited for what they had in store.

Making his own way back inside, he glanced around in search of Suga. He found him sitting off to the side and watching everyone practice with something of a sparkle in his eyes. It made Daichi feel fuzzy inside to see him like that. It reinforced the knowledge of just how much Suga loves the sport and acted as a big reminder of just how fast he could make Daichi's heart beat.

Heat flooded to his cheeks as Suga's eyes caught his gaze and he waved him over. Pulling himself from his trance, Daichi walked over next to him and sat down as well. Glancing sideways at Suga's face, he let out a sigh. Might as well get the question over with.

"Hey, Suga?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to go see a movie with me sometime this week?"

He could feel Suga shift beside him and look at him. "Uh, sure? That'd be better than sitting at home. But, why do you ask all of a sudden?"

"Just thought it'd be something to do." He figured it'd be best not to give all the details of the arrangement.

Suga raised a brow in suspicion, but didn't question any further. "All right, whatever you say." He replied with a laugh, leaning against him just slightly.

Daichi subconsciously returned the action and gently rested his head atop Suga's. All they had to do now was wait for Takeda's return.


	5. Sun, Fun, and Children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urgh, I'm so sorry my updates are so far apart from each other. I keep getting too easily distracted from my writing. But, I plan to start doing a bunch of it coming up soon, so a few chapters should be out soon enough.

The next morning, Suga and Daichi sat across from each other at their dining room table. The food in front of them had long since been eaten, but neither had moved just yet. Both were thinking of the same thing.

_How can they avoid another day like Monday?_

Not that spending time with each other wasn't great, but sitting and watching tv for hours on end wasn't exactly the most appealing thing spend every day doing. They thought for a while before Suga straightened in his chair, smiling brightly.

"I've got it!"

"Hmm?" Daichi hummed in question, looking up to him.

"We could go to the beach! It's a little far away, but it's not like we don't have time." He replied, leaning forward in excitement.

The other raised an eyebrow, considering the idea. "Er, all right, sure. Let's go get our suits, then."

With that, they both stood up and went to their room and grabbed their respective bathing suits. Each turning away from the other, they began to change. It was a process that didn't take too long, so they finished quickly.

"You ready?" Daichi called over his shoulder as he pulled up the swim trunks.

"Mhm! Are you?"

"Yup."

They both turned around and were about to leave, but their movements froze as their eyes landed on each other. It wasn't like they hadn't seen each other half naked before, but this atmosphere was.... Different than in the club. There wasn't any hustle and bustle in the changing here, it was just... Them. Cheeks going aflame, the both quickly went to put on their over shirts and, without saying a word, they grabbed their other necessities before heading out the door.

As soon as they were outside, they were glad to notice that the weather was fairly warm. It only just now came to mind that that could've been a problem. Well, thank goodness for the convenience of the situation. They walked to the train station with little hassle and were able to easily board. Since it was already a bit into the day, the morning rush of people was out of the way and two seats were available for them that they were quick to take. 

"You think the waves will be big?" Suga asked, turning his head to look at Daichi. 

The other shrugged and returned the gaze. "I'm not sure. It's a pretty calm day, so they probably won't be too crazy."

Suga gave a small nod and turned back to face forward. It'd be a lie to say that Daichi didn't take this opportunity to stare at him a moment. It was always a wonder to him how the other could be so... Pretty. His hair looked soft and his eyes were always hopeful. His skin was nearly flawless and the mole near his eye brought his whole appearance together. Daichi liked to think it was his personality shining outwards. It was a genuine mystery how he was able to get to know someone as amazing as Suga. 

As these thoughts flooded through, it almost made his heart ache a bit. It was really no more use denying that he had feelings for his friend. But, that made it hurt all the more as he figured those could never be returned. The other was amazing and could do so much better... He sighed and shook his head. He could think about that later. For now, he was going to spend time with him and have fun like usual.

Unbeknownst to the former captain, Suga had then chanced a glance at Daichi, leaning back in his chair and letting out a sigh of his own. He, too, harbored feelings for his friend, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything about it. At least, not yet... He was good at reading signals and people. There  _had_ to be  _something_ mutual in the feelings. Right? Or was he just thinking that because he so badly wanted it to be true? That's what held him back. But, it didn't stop him from admiring the other's muscles and  _god_ his thighs. Like, they were so toned even someone who wasn't attracted to him could appreciate those.

_Heh, thigh-chi._

He snickered to himself at the pun, but upon receiving a confused look from the other, he quickly stopped.

It wasn't too much longer before the train pulled into their stop. They exited along with everyone else that was to be getting off at that station and headed in the direction of the coast. Once they got there, they noticed that the beach wasn't all too busy either. Smiles on their faces, they headed out to snag a spot for their belongings. Suga laid out a towel and Daichi set down their bags.

The latter then looked to his friend with a devilish grin. "Last one to the water has to clean the house." He said before yanking off his shirt and making a mad dash for the waves.

"Wh- Daichi!" Suga laughed and pulled off his as well, throwing it onto their towel and running after him.

Unsurprisingly, Daichi won. 

"No chores for me then!" He cheered, stepping into the water.

"That's no fair! You cheated!"

"Did I?" Daichi asked in return, looking back at him with a grin. 

Suga rolled his eyes, but smiled all the same, lightly nudging him with an elbow. "Shut up. I'm not doing your half of the work."

The other stuck his tongue out at him and dove under the water, out of Suga's sight.

"... Daichi?"

It was a good twenty seconds and Suga began to panic a bit. 

"Er, Daichi? You around?" He began to look around when he was startled by a figure erupting behind him. He barley had time to react before arms were around his waist and he was being pulled onto his back. He expected to sink, but there was something- no, some _one_  underneath him.

"Heh, did I scare you?" Daichi's voice reached his ears and Suga relaxed.

Well, he was relaxed until he realized the position that they were in: Daichi floating back in the water whilst Suga rested on top of him, the other's arms latched around his waist. 

"Yeah. You did." He murmured in reply, face heating up. It was in this moment that he was very glad not to be facing the other, but he wouldn't be surprised if his entire being had heated up a bit. Shifting, he moved his hand to gently smack one of Daichi's arms. "Now, I definitely don't have to do your chores!"

"Ah, damn!"

~~~~~

Their day at the beach went by faster than they would've liked, but they knew that they had responsibilities to attend to that night. As they waited for everyone to arrive at the gym, kids started trickling in one by one and making their way to the far wall to talk with one another. It wasn't until about ten minutes past that they finally started up.

"All right, line up!" Daichi yelled out to all of them. 

The children did as they were told and got into a line in front of them, standing side by side. 

"Today, we're going to be working on receives and passes since those are very important in volleyball. Without them, you can't even think about scoring." Suga explained, looking them all over. "You'll be in groups of two groups of three and one group of four. One group will be on each side of the net and then the other will wait off the court. The goal of this is to keep the ball going back and forth without letting more than three people touch the ball and no double touching. Once the ball hits the court, the group that scored will remain on the court while the other leaves and is replaced by the other group. Got it?" 

"Yes!" 

"Great, group yourselves up, then, and the first two groups on the court will get to go." As Daichi finished speaking, all the kids rushed straight to their friends and then took off towards the court. Needless to say, the process was done and over with quickly.

"3, 2, 1, go!" Suga tossed a ball over to one side and they began practicing. Both coaches were aware that they had no idea whether or not these kids actually knew the proper ways to receive, but this was a good way to see where everyone stood now. 

The two of them sat down on the bench and leaned forward, beginning to watch. The technique started off pretty sloppy, but they seemed to be getting some sort of grip on it. It obviously wasn't flawless, but they'd get there. This was only the second day, after all. 

Smiling, Suga sat up straight and Daichi followed the motion. Once more, they found themselves leaning against each other in a comforting manner. It felt so natural that they hadn't even noticed it and they would've never noticed it if it hadn't been for Oshiro Sora, their youngest wing spiker.

"Are you two married?" He blurted out, as his group was on the sidelines.

Their eyes widened and they looked to him in shock. 

"Uh- No, why do you ask?" Suga questioned as he slowly started to sit back upright. 

The kid shrugged. "I dunno. My mom said people get married when they're really close to each other and you seem really close."

"Both figuratively and literally." Fukui, the oldest, commented. 

Their faces began to heat up.

"I can assure you, we aren't... Married. We're just good friends." Daichi told them. 

"And volleyball is just a game where you hit a ball. While it may be true, there's more to the story than just that." With that comment from Fukui, their group went on to fulfill their next turn. 

Taking a glance at each other, they both gave small, bashful shrugs before continuing on with supervising the practice.


	6. Surprise, Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long heckin' time guys
> 
> oops

Both boys awoke that morning with a plan set in mind. Today, they'd be able to go see the movie that Daichi had promised to take Suga to. As they bustled through their usual morning routine, Daichi couldn't help, but to feel a slight wave of discomfort. He knew that the movie would probably be fine and he always enjoyed spending time with Suga, but the mere thought of leaving their home to the will of Nishinoya and Tanaka was nerve-wracking in and of itself. 

Blissfully unaware of the situation to come, Suga pulled open the door and smiled back at him. "Ready to go?"

"One sec. Go on ahead of me." Daichi replied.

The other raised an eyebrow, but decided not to question it and went on at a slower pace.

Daichi made sure Suga was out of sight before he walked out himself and locked the door, placing the keys underneath the door mat. Once they were hidden, he pulled out his phone and typed out a message to Nishinoya.

_'The keys are under the mat.'_

That should be straight forward enough.

Hitting send and putting his phone back into his pocket, he began walking to catch up with the other. It didn't take too long as Suga had stopped just outside of the building. Exchanging smiles, they began on their way to the theater.

The walk didn't take all that long and before they knew it, they were in their seats and munching idly on popcorn, watching as the commercials rolled before the movie. Just a few minutes before it would begin, Daichi turned to glance at Suga. "Hey, wasn't this movie supposed to be... Kinda sad?" He asked, quirking a brow.

Suga nodded and looked back at him. "Mhm. But, it shouldn't be  _too_ sad. At least, not that I remember."

Not having anything other than Suga's word to go on for it, he shifted and turned himself to face frontwards, shrugging and getting comfortable for the movie.

~~~~~

Daichi was a mess.

Tears streamed down his cheeks and it took everything in his willpower to not let Suga know that this movie was getting to him. But, his efforts were futile. The other looked over at him with tears brimming in his own eyes. 

"It's all right to cry, you know." He whispered, putting his hand on Daichi's shoulder and rubbing it soothingly.

It took a few seconds before Daichi actually gave in. "I can't believe he  _betrayed_ her like that!" He replied, leaning over and resting his head on Suga's shoulder. " _And he took the dog, too._ "

Suga slowly nodded and moved his arm so that he could pull Daichi closer to him, both of them taking comfort in the other's presence. Though, it wasn't until the end of the movie and the happily ever after that they realized they were borderline snuggling. As this realization came to them, Daichi hopped up, embarrassed, while Suga just tried to laugh it off. 

It was then that they left the theater and Daichi felt his stomach twist. He knew that as soon as they walked in the front door, something would be waiting. It was unnerving to him that he couldn't say whether it was going to be a good or bad thing. He tried to keep a collected demeanor, but one glance at Suga said that he had already caught on to his nervous energy. Thankfully, he decided not to comment.

Walking up to their house, Daichi put his hand on the knob and turned, bracing himself for the worst.

But the worst never came.

Opening his eyes, all he saw was a very casual scenario. The whole volleyball team from last year was gathered around and as the door opened, they all looked over at the two entering.

"Surprise!" They heard Nishinoya and Tanaka shout, raising what looked to be cups full of punch. At least, that's what it was hoped to be. 

"What's all this...?" Daichi asked, raising a brow and trying to ignore Suga's glance because he knew the other had figured out he had something to with this beforehand. 

"Well..." Tanaka began. "As fun as sitting in a gym and crying is, that's no way to send the third years off. We had to throw a party or something!"

"And it had to be in  _our_ house because?" Suga then questioned.

" _Because_ we don't have to pay to stay here." Nishinoya explained. "But, that's all details. C'mon and hang out!" He grabbed a wrist from both Suga and Daichi and pulled them into the living room as Tanaka shut the door behind them. "Ladies and gentlemen, the rest of our special guests have arrived!"

Greetings came at them from all directions, including an excited leap up into the air from Hinata. The whole thing was a bit overwhelming, but the positive energy was more than welcome in their home. It felt great to have the whole group back together again and the whole ordeal brought waves of nostalgia. It hadn't been long, but the party really proved how much they were missing Karasuno. They could only hope that this would help ease the pain. 

As Daichi went to pour himself some punch and Suga went over to sit next to Shimizu and Asahi, Tanaka jumped up to stand in center of the living room and share his brilliant idea of the night. 

"Okay, guys. As fun as sitting around and talking is, I think we've gotta do something that'll really get this thing going." He started, evil grin starting to take shape. 

"Whatever it is, count me out." 

"Not happening, Tsukishima! The only ones that can be excused are Shimizu and Yachi, since they're far too pure to have to be brought to do this."

"That... Doesn't make this game sound reassuring." 

"Don't be a wimp Asahi! This'll be fun!" Nishinoya spoke up. "Just get on with it and tell them, Ryu!"

"All right, all right! The game of the hour is...."

Everyone seemed to lean forward just a bit in curiosity as Tanaka took his sweet time. 

"Spin the bottle!"

Daichi spit out his punch.

"Nope."

"Not happening."

"How stereotypical can you get?"

"Laaaame."

" _OH COME ON!_ " Tanaka let out a frustrated sigh. "Not even one round?! It's not like it's seven minutes in heaven or something."

Suga closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath before sighing. "All right, let's do it."

All eyes were on him. Nobody was expecting to have anyone agree to that except the two masterminds themselves. 

Suga simply opened his eyes and casually looked back at everyone. "It'll be interesting. Besides, it's not like we have much else to do." He told them all with a shrug. 

After a few reluctant glances around the room from everyone else, there were a few more murmurs of agreement and everyone began making their way to form a circle in the living room. Yachi and Shimizu, of course, abstained from the whole thing. Yachi more due to nerves than anything else. 

"All right, so who's going first?" Tanaka asked as he set an empty soda bottle in the center. 

"I think it should be the genius that came up with the whole thing." Tsukishima suggested, folding his arms.

"If I must, then..." There was a bit of reluctance, but Tanaka took the bottle and gave it a good spin. After having it circle a few times around, it landed oh so nicely on...

Nishinoya. 

The two of them grinned. 

"C'mere, bro!" Nishinoya yelled as he jumped up. Tanaka followed in suit, stepping over to him so that he could place a small kiss on his lips. 

The shorter gasped. "Scandalous, Ryu!"

"What can I say, I'm a little bit of a bad boy."

All everyone else in the room could do was roll their eyes as the two sat down and Nishinoya leaned over to carry out his turn. It took it's course, spinning and spinning until it finally landed on the teams former ace.

Asahi's face lit up and his mouth opened to try to excuse himself from the game, but before he could get anything out there was another set of lips over his own. With both of Nishinoya's hands cupping his face, he didn't really have much of a choice other than to give into the kiss. Not that he really minded, in all honesty. 

After a good few seconds, the libero pulled back. "That's two aces in a row." He laughed, looking between Tanaka and Asahi before going back to sit down in his spot. 

Asahi looked to the bottle and gulped, realization hitting him that now  _he_ had to go.

"Don't be a baby, Asahi. Just do it." Suga said, giving him a look.

"H-Hey!" With that, he spun the bottle. It took a few seconds before it landed on... 

Yamaguchi. 

Both of their eyes widened, but they both got up to meet in the middle and share a small chaste kiss. It has both of their cheeks dusting red as they sat back down in their respective spots.

Yamaguchi then leaned forward to spin the bottle for his next turn. It took it's course and landed on the person right next to him.

That person being Tsukishima, himself. 

Yamaguchi was about to stutter out an apology, but his breath was caught in his throat when the other's hand went to cup his face and he placed a kiss on his lips. After a small moment of shock, he gave into the kiss and they stayed like that a few seconds before breaking apart.

Tsukishima took a moment to stare at the bottle before his hand reluctantly reached for it and gave it a weak spin. Because it lacked power, it didn't spin for long before it landed on none other than...

Hinata.

Tsukishima stood up. 

"No."

"Tsukishima, you have to!" Noya yelled, hopping up to his feet. 

Hinata was next to shout. "But, I don't wanna kiss him, either!" 

"Oh, come on, would it really be that bad?"

The two looked between each other before Tsukishima sighed and leaned down to place a very quick kiss on Hinata's lips. 

"There. Done."

The red head lit up before sitting down and spinning to take his turn. Nobody was surprised as the bottle landed on his genius setter. 

Kageyama and Hinata looked to each other. It took a few seconds before Kageyama was leaning over and their lips were locking. And they just kinda...

Stayed like that for a moment.

Tanaka spoke up first. "Hey, could you two maybe hurry it up?" 

The two jumped apart and looked to everyone else. Kageyama awkwardly cleared his throat before taking his turn. As the cycle goes, the bottle spun around a few times before landing promptly on...

Sugawara. 

Kageyama stiffened and looked to Daichi, almost if asking for some sort of permission. Daichi raised a brow in confusion. The younger seemed to take that as somewhat of a go ahead as he nodded and placed a very quick kiss on Suga's lips before sitting back down.

Suga raised an eyebrow as well, laughing a bit as he went to take his turn. He spun the bottle, as one does, and it took only a few seconds before landing on, of course...

Daichi.

A chorus of "Oooooo...." came from Nishinoya and Tanaka's general direction. The mood seemed to shift as Suga and Daichi looked between each other and then back at everyone else in the circle. They all seemed to be anticipating what was about to happen. As they glanced back to each other, Suga could feel his heart speed up and it felt things were in fast forward a moment as Daichi's lips came to meet his own. He shouldn't have been surprised, after all this was the point of the game, but the shock that came from the feeling was stronger than he anticipated. This caused him to be startled for a moment before he leaned into the kiss. 

The two of them stayed like that for a couple of seconds before slowly pulling back. They stared at each other a moment before looking away, both incredibly red in the face.

"Yo... That's a little gay, guys." 

"Shut up, you're gay, Noya." Tanaka replied with a snort. 

"Guilty as charged." He stuck his leg out and then placed it over Asahi's lap. Asahi just sighed and buried his hands in his face as Nishinoya grinned cheekily up at him. 

Suga shook his head and chuckled. "All right, I think it's about time that this game came to a close." That decision was met with a few mumbles of agreement and head nods. "Let's just enjoy the rest of the night, all right?"

He had no idea what the implication of that statement was.

Apparently, everyone took that as just "Hey guys, just stay the night and hang!" because one by one, the team started disappearing into the other room as the night went on. Eventually, some had even fallen asleep on the couch. Suga and Daichi were the last to do anything about their drowsiness (mostly because they didn't want anyone to do anything too stupid), but once everyone else was out, they were able to go find their own places to sleep. 

Kiyoko and Yachi were asleep on one couch and Ennoshita, Narita, and Kinnoshita were passed out on the other. As the two walked into the bedroom, they saw Kageyama and Hinata passed out on the floor which sounded uncomfortable, but they seemed content. Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Asahi were all crammed onto Daichi's bed (a feat that will forever be a mystery) which left... One bed. 

Suga and Daichi looked to each other and gave slow nods of agreement. It was too late into the night for them to care much about where either of them were sleeping, so they both got down on to Daichi's bed and snuggled in for the night.


	7. The Final Push

Daichi awoke to a groggy atmosphere. Sunshine made it's way in through cracks in the blinds and everything seemed eerily quiet. He figured the others must've left, then.

He sighed and closed his eyes once more. He was going to go back to sleep, but he then felt a shifting beside him. Looking down to his chest, he saw Suga's head resting there and Daichi's face lit up in a panic.

He didn't know what to do. Should he wake him up? No, no. The other looked too deep in sleep. That would just be cruel of him. The better option would probably just be to wait it out...

He didn't know what he was going to do when Suga woke up, but-

Oh no, he's stirring.

Suga stretched out his arms and slowly blinked his eyes open. It took all of ten seconds for him to realize where he was and once he did, he quickly turned his head to see a blushing Daichi as his own face flooded with color. Neither moved.

They stared at each other for what felt like a solid minute before Daichi's phone rang from beside them. They both jolted and Suga began to stand up.

"Well, haha, that's, uh- You should probably get that then." He cleared his throat awkwardly before turning around quickly and walked out of the room to go see what mess they'd left last night.

Daichi barley had any time to nod before picking up his phone. "H-Hello?" Was all he was able to get out as he regained his voice.

"DAICHI!"

The loud voice shocked him into a sitting position. "Hrn... Tanaka?"

"Man! That was the best thing to happen last night! Or, well, this morning I guess is when we saw it... Oh, man, you should've seen it! But, I guess that's kinda impossible..." Tanaka was just rambling on, but Daichi had no idea what he was talking about.

"Hey- What are you even going on about?"

"You and Suga! Haha- Wow, that's something else! Managing to get a bed all to yourselves~ Ahh, dang, man."

Color was returning to Daichi's cheeks once more. "T-Tanaka!"

"Oh- I've gotta go! But, don't worry, you'll get the pictures later!"

"The wha-?!"

The call ended.

Daichi sat his phone and leaned forward to rest his head in his hands. He had a feeling today was gonna an interesting day.

Suga walked back into the room. There was still a hint of color in his cheeks, but he seemed fairly calm now. "So, who was it?" He asked, leaning against the wall.

"Tanaka." Daichi answered, moving to stand up.

"Oh? What did he have to say?"

"Ah, well-" He really didn't want to say what the call had _actually_ been about. "He, uh... Just wanted to say that everyone had a good time last night." Yeah, that works.

Suga nodded his head and smiled. "Ahh, well, that's good, then." He moved to grab a few clothes from his dresser. "But, that aside, what do you think we should do today?"

Daichi hummed in thought as he went over to grab some of his own clothes. "Maybe we could just go for a walk? I can't really think of anything too exciting."

"That's fine by me. It's better than nothing."

Having decided, they both got ready before heading out to the street. It was nice and cool outside. But, that was only due to the dark clouds looming overhead. They both knew what to expect, but continued on anyways.

"So," Suga piped up. "What do you think we should do for practice today?"

Daichi hummed in thought. "I'm not entirely sure... Maybe some laps before we start, followed by some spiking and receiving practice. A few rounds of flying falls might be good, as well."

Suga nodded in agreement. "Will that keep them busy the entire practice?"

"If it doesn't we can always do a few two on two matches."

"True, true..."

With that they fell into a comfortable sort of silence. The wind was beginning to pick up, but they pushed that from their minds so they could enjoy the moment. Walking along side each other, their shoulders began to bump into one another and their hands brushed together. Daichi had just about given himself the courage to grab Suga's hand when-

A ding sounded from Daichi's pocket.

A text message.

He internally cursed his phone and whoever sent the message.

With a sigh, he moved to pull the phone out of his pocket and unlocked it. Suga peaked over his shoulder. It took a few seconds for the message to load, but when it did, Daichi almost dropped the device.

Displayed on the screen was a picture message from Nishinoya sent with the caption:

_'hope u slept well ;)'_

The picture showed Daichi and Suga lying in bed. The latter's head resting on the former's chest. Daichi's arm was wrapped lazily around Suga and they both looked content in their slumber.

Both of their faces lit up and Daichi quickly hid the screen in his chest, shutting it off with his index finger before slowly sliding the phone back into his pocket. Looking to each other, neither one knew what to say about that.

Lucky for them, they didn't need to. Rain began to pour from the sky and the matter of shelter became much more prominent. There weren't many things near by, but they knew that there was a little cafe down the street that they could make it to without getting no soaked if they walked quickly enough.

Walking as fast as their feet would take them, they arrived within a few minutes. As they stepped inside, they were glad to see that it wasn't all too crowded.

"Why don't you go find us a table and I'll order us some drinks, okay?" Suga offered with a smile.

Daichi nodded. "All right. Sounds like a plan."

With that, they went off in their respective directions. Suga got in line and Daichi looked around. To his relief, there was a booth in the corner of the shop. He quickly snagged it and scooted in to the corner seat. It was probably a bit much for just two people, but it was the only table he saw that was left.

He rested his arms on the table, beginning to twiddle his thumbs. As the time passed, Daichi seemed to get caught up in his thoughts, mostly trailing back to this morning. He barley even noticed when Suga slid in next to him and sat a warm coffee cup in front of him. He smiled appreciatively at Suga and thanked him before going to take a sip. Though before the mug could reach his lips, he glanced to the other's cup and raised a brow.

"Would you like some coffee with your whip cream?" Daichi asked with a laugh.

Suga rolled his eyes. "Don't judge me. I didn't realize I was with the no fun police." He replied, smiling before taking a sip. As he set the cup down, he realized some of the cream had been left on his upper lip, so he licked most of it off.

Keyword: Most.

After taking a sip of his own, Daichi returned his gaze to the other and immediately noticed the remaining cream.

"Ah- Suga, you've still got a little-" He began as the other looked back at him and began trying to feel where it was with his tongue.

"Here?"

"No-"

"Is it-

"No, it's- Gosh, hold on."

Daichi shook his head and reached over to grab a napkin, chuckling in the process. He then proceeded to turn back around and lean in to get it off. Though, he noticed Suga tense a little bit and realized how close he'd made their faces. Half-heartedly, he feigned the movement of his hand, but closed the gap between them before his hand could even reach the others lips.

Both of them froze, but they soon relaxed and allowed their eyes to shut. The whip cream was gone now, but that matter had been forgotten as Suga's hands went to cup Daichi's face and they stayed like that for a moment until they needed to move back for air.

Fireworks were dancing in both of their brains and Suga felt a giggle bubble up out of him. Daichi stared at him a moment before he couldn't help but to laugh along.

"That was- so- cliché-" He said between laughs. It took a moment for him to calm his giggles, but once he did, he was met with a warm gaze from Daichi.

"Maybe so, but it was effective, wasn't it?" Daichi replied, rather smug.

"Yeah. Yeah, it was." Suga smiled before he looked to the window. "Oh, hey! The rains cleared up!"

Daichi turned his head to get his own look at the sky and nodded. "Mhm... Wanna get a move on, then? We can take our drinks with us."

Suga hummed in agreement and they stood up before walking to the door. Daichi held it for the other and then they were on their way, unconsciously reaching for each others' hand.

"You know," Daichi began. "I'm kind of glad we settled things now rather than later."

"Well, yeah, me too. It means we're together quicker." Suga replied, raising a brow as he thought that feeling was obvious.

"Okay, there's that too, but I just meant that I'm not going to feel as guilty saving that picture Nishinoya sent me."

Suga momentarily removed his hand to slap the other's shoulder. "Daichi!" He scolded and then paused.

"You can only keep it if you send it to me too."

~~~~~

That night at practice, things went along as usual, but _everyone_ knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theeeere it is! I'm sorry for this taking so long to get out. I lost a lot of motivation with this fic, but I knew I had to wrap things up at some point! I hope this didn't feel too rushed and thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> All righty folks! This fic is up and ready to go. I'd like to thank amy_holmes (aka lets-climb-to-the-roof on tumblr) for giving me the idea for this fic! (You should also go check out the daisuga fic over there!) 
> 
> I hope to update when I can!


End file.
